


Consort

by stut_ter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stut_ter/pseuds/stut_ter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missbeizy said she wanted some prostitute!Blaine:</p><p>Stripper/prostitute Kurt is fairly popular but I so want a prostitute!Blaine fic where he plays the sweet, preppy boy next door stereotype for all it’s worth, milking thousands of dollars out of salivating customers who have no freaking clue what they are in for when they start sampling his services.</p><p>He starts off as this adorable young man in cardigans and bow ties and suddenly he’s down to tight briefs with the tie dangling around his naked throat and his ass thrust up high and those big wide wet eyes sparkling with confidence and awareness of his own sexual power and he wrecks people.<br/>And then of course, Kurt hires him.</p><p>I live to please.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts).



“Hummelberry Designs, please hold.”

“Hummelberry Designs, please hold.”

“Hummelberry Designs, please-”

Kurt listens as Ro, his absolutely  _perfect_  assistant, pauses in his usual answering diatribe right outside of his office. He likes to keep the door open on Fridays for just this reason’ everyone’s always a littttle off his or her game.

“Oh. Rachel, why didn’t you just use the-”

Kurt laughs to himself, knowing what’s coming.

“I mean,” Ro continues, his voice a condescending monotone, “yes, Ms. Berry, I’ll connect you to Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt’s hand hovers over the handle of his phone when Ro calls in.

“Rachel for you, sir, and she’s fiesty!”

The phone rings and he picks it up, eyeing all the designs around him, pinned and prepped for the new line.

“Kurt!”

She  _does_  sound stressed.

“They want to see it! They want to see the line! But first is the schmoozing dinner, you know, and I mean, I told them we’d be there and we need to have dates because they gave us room for four and we  _have_  to make a good showing, Kurt, because it’s Tim’s line that’s against ours this year and I-”

“Rachel, Rachel,” Kurt soothes, toying with a scrap of magenta fabric that’s been abandoned on the edge of his desk for days. “Slow down and tell me what’s going on. Tim’s - like, Tim-your-ex-who’s-starring-in-that-thing-and-stole-our-idea Tim?”

They had both thought it genius, after Rachel’s initial run on Broadway. A designer and a starlet teamed together to make theater-themed clothing for the masses. The small boutiques had eaten it up and they had slowly built their revenue and name until now, their crack at a larger market at an upscale chain store.

“EXACTLY!” she practically screams, and he can hear her pulling on the ends of her hair as she says it. Tim Dodds had been an unfortunate speedbump in the fast lane of Rachel Berry, and Kurt knew he had to smooth things over.

“Okay, so where is the meeting? How many associates? And is Tim bringing someone?” Kurt asks, pulling out his phone and thumbing through his contacts.

“I’ll be bringing Ben, of course,” Rachel answers, and Kurt nods to himself as he sketches out an outfit he’s labeled ‘streetcar’ for the Desire line.

“And you’ll need to find someone because the schmoozy dinner is tonight at seven o’clock at Michael’s. Four associates, and it was implied that Tim will be there, but I’m not sure-”

“Okay, Rach,” Kurt interrupts. “I’ve got to get a date, okay, so go start getting ready. I’ll be there in-” He glances at the clock. “-three hours.”

She gives him a breathless goodbye and he’s already on his phone.

***

Sebastian’s in a board meeting when his phone buzzes and he sighs, sure it’s his mother for the tenth time today. He glances at the screen and is surprised to find KURT HUMMEL calling.

_Well this is a godsend,_  he thinks, and motions with his phone to his father. Thomas Smythe just nods and continues giving the shareholders a rundown while Sebastian breezes out the side door, his absence not even noticed.

He presses answer on his phone and leans against the elegantly wallpapered wall, his eyes fixed on the endless hall of doors as Kurt’s excited voice fills his ear.

“Sebastian!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working? And, honestly, if this is a booty call you know that Jeremy and I are-” Sebastian teases, digging into his former lover just a tad because he  _can_.

“Oh shut up, Sebastian, I need your help,” comes Kurt’s reply, mild irritation in his voice, but upbeat nonetheless. “The line has an interested buyer! A national chain!”

Sebastian’s eyebrows raise and he  _is_  happy for Kurt, no matter how many fights they had had over the company in their time, and he  _is_  and investor so…

“Okay? So what do you need from me?” Sebastian brushes his left hand down the leg of his suit, straightening imaginary wrinkles. “I mean, you already have my money and my amazing friendship…”

Kurt snorts. “God, why, WHY didn’t anything else work out?” Kurt says, mostly to himself, and then: “Sebastian, I need you to be my date for this kiss-ass dinner we’re having with the buyers tonight. They’re bringing dates, I guess, and Rachel was freaking out and so-”

“Can’t,” Sebastian says, and he’s not even lying. “My father has me wining and dining my own people and he may literally kill me if I cancel.”

Kurt swears and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Is a date really necessary?” Sebastian asks. “I mean, are these buyers even okay with  _your_  kind of date?”

“Ha, ha, yes, asshole,” Kurt replies. “It’s a fucking  _theater themed_  clothing line, Seb. Honestly.”

Sebastian considers this.

“How long has it been since you got laid, Hummel? Because you’re sounding a bit tense and I-”

“Sebastian!” Kurt whispers, scandalized. “I hardly think that has bearing on this conversation, oh my god.”

Sebastian chuckles.

“So I have a friend who can be your date. He’s totally professional and works at this firm down the street that handles all of our foreign affairs. I’ll call him and set it up.”

Kurt is silent a moment, and Sebastian waits.

“Are you sure? I mean, this is a lot of trust, Sebastian, and I just can’t-”

“Hey, hey. This is my investment too, right?” Sebastian wheedles, his eyes alight with mischief.

Kurt sighs.

“Okay. FINE. But email me his name and everything about him so I know before I meet him. Have him meet me at 6:30 sharp outside of Michael’s-” Sebastian whistles. “-I know, okay, I KNOW. At 6:30 sharp. And I swear to  _god_ , Seb, he better be fucking perfect.”

“He is, don’t worry. And I think he’s free tonight…”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt checks his watch.

_6:15_

He’s not expecting Sebastian’s friend - Blaine, he said - to be early, but he’s here at Michael’s just the same.  He’s read Sebastian’s email ten times already, and keeps repeating snippets to himself.

_’Majored in economics at New York University, but he hated it - so don’t worry, he’s not boring.  Brilliant little brain, though.’_

_‘Loves to wear the fucking bowties - did you want him in a tux? Because I told him dressy but no tux, let me know if that’s not what you wanted.  I think it’s kind of cute.’_

_‘He has a great fucking ass, too, Kurt, I mean-’_

Kurt blushes a bit at that.  I mean, yes, he and Sebastian had dated, and there had been a few men in college but not a lot.  Kurt had found it ridiculously difficult to juggle classes and a relationship where the men he dated were looking for the same things he was.  And now…well, now he has his own business and no, he hasn’t really been laid in-

Kurt cocks his head to the side and thinks on it.  And then he thinks maybe Sebastian’s right, but-

A man breezes up to him then, a little shorter than he is but with his shoulders back and a smile stretching his face that’s dripping confidence.

“Well hello Kurt Hummel, I’m Blaine Anderson.  Sebastian Smythe told me I’d find you waiting here just ready to be snatched up.”

Kurt smiles, he can’t help it.  Blaine’s smile is so affable and his eyes  _shine_  when he looks Kurt’s way.

And he IS wearing [a bow tie](http://www.titleofwork.com/black-diamonds_p_228.html) that Kurt’s seen before - and coveted.  He’s coupled it with a crisp white button up and a [slick leather-paneled cardigan](http://www.ssense.com/men/product/dsquared2/black_leather-trimmed_cardigan/81221).  He’s even got some killer leather shoes and magenta pants.

It’s like Sebastian has been hiding this perfect boy somewhere he never told Kurt about.

“Hello,” Kurt breathes, barely able to hold himself together with simultaneous nervousness and relief.  Blaine can definitely pull off the role of kurt’s ‘date’.  “You look absolutely perfect, so remind me to thank Sebastian later.”

Blaine quirks one uniquely formed eyebrow at Kurt and just smiles again before offering his arm.

“Shall we get to know each other?  I mean, I would love to get to know you before this ‘very important meeting’, that way I can be as helpful as possible.” Blaine says all of this while quietly leading them inside and toward the bar, his hand on the small of Kurt’s back.

Well then.

***

Rachel arrives to the restaurant with her fiance, Ben, on her arm promptly at ten minutes ‘til seven.  She’s barely holding herself together with worry, hoping and praying that Kurt found himself a suitable date for this and-

She finds them at the bar, and her worries vanish as she watches them.

Kurt’s leaning on the counter, his eyes alight as the man beside him - whom she has never seen, thank you very much - seems intent on getting as many laughs from Kurt’s throat as possible.  He’s gesticulating just enough for the room they’re in and Kurt’s eating it up, with no sign of the stress she’s currently feeling and so she strides over, ready to feel the same way.

“Well hello, boys,” she purrs, hugging Kurt’s middle and then backing away, letting Ben settle against her.  “What do we have here?”

She makes a motion toward Blaine as she shrugs off her coat and hands it to Ben, who disappears. 

Kurt smiles, wide and open, and she’s glad for it.  “This is Blaine Anderson.  Blaine, please meet-”

“Miss Rachel Berry,” Blaine finishes with a small bow.  “I’ve got to be honest - I’m a bit starstruck.  When I found out that we’d be having dinner with you I  _may_  have listened to a purloined copy of your new show while picking out my clothes for the evening.”

And this, of course, is how Blaine wins over Rachel.

“Oh,” Rachel replies, “it’s always lovely to meet a fan.”  She pretends to fan herself and eyes the ceiling in mock delight as Blaine laughs.  “Really though,” she continues, giving him an eyebrow.  “How are you and Kurt acquainted?  I have never seen you and this is a pretty important meeting that I have high stakes in.  Who are you?"

Blaine looks to Kurt and smiles easily, then takes Rachel’s hand and shakes it.

“Miss Berry, my name, again, is Blaine Anderson and I am…acquainted with Mr. Sebastian Smythe-”

Rachel shoots a look at Kurt.

“-and when Sebastian couldn’t help Kurt out tonight he asked if I would be up to the task and I accepted.  I did a little research, I  _love_  the line, and your sales have been fantastic.  I personally believe that any investment in your burgeoning company would be a smart move on any retailers’ part.  I’m actually going to be listening quite a bit to what they say, as I may invest as well.”  Blaine flashes her another grin.  “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check my coat.  Kurt, would you like me to take yours?

Kurt hands the garment over and they both watch him go.  As soon as he’s out of sight, Rachel pounces.

“Kurt,” she hisses, quiet but defiant. “You brought a stranger to this?  This One. Important. Dinner??  Why?”

Kurt rolls his eyes at her.

“You  _said_  we had to have dates, remember?  You said it was the most important thing!  Sebastian was busy and I really didn’t want to ask anyone else so he helped me out!”

Rachel opens her mouth to protest, but he puts a finger over her lips, and Ben returns.

“I like him, okay?” Kurt says, watching for Blaine to return. “He knows what we’re about and he’s going to be fine.  And I trust Sebastian so…just, chill out, okay?”

Rachel looks like she’s going to object, but then Blaine returns and they all head for the lobby where their contact is waiting.

“Good evening, Miss Berry, Mr. Hummel!”

And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are your thoughts, Mr. Anderson?”

Kurt can’t help but look smug.  This is the fourth time their buyers have asked for Blaine’s opinion.  

The first time he had astounded them all, referencing buying predictions and sales statistics from the last three years that supported Kurt and Rachel’s ideas while seamlessly folding in their prospective buyer’s name and statistics as well.  Rachel had beamed at him, and Ben had watched with his mouth slightly open - Kurt knew the actor had little knowledge of this information - and he had just shaken his head in wonder.

He finds himself more intrigued by the minute.

“As I said before,” Blaine is saying when Kurt refocuses. “I honestly believe that in the current market this is a win-win situation.  Your company will do nothing but profit.  In regards to the competition, I have spent time with Tim Dodds, and I can tell you what you probably already know from this meeting: he has none of the charisma or talent of these two.  Kurt’s ideas come from the passion of design and Rachel the force of performing.  Tim doesn’t understand either of those; he just wants the money.  If you want a sure thing that will continually recreate itself and be relevant far into the future, it’s these two.”

Blaine smiles at the blonde female exec and she tilts her head and beams back, soaking up his attention while he reaches for his wine and gently sips it.

Kurt even sees his tongue linger on the edge of the glass.

“Where do you work again,” the woman asks, seeming to resettle herself but really just inching her chair closer to Blaine’s.  Kurt is surprised to find jealousy flare in his belly.

“Williams and Williams; accounting and ass-kissing,” Blaine jokes, and Kurt has a moment to blanch before the rest of the table erupts in laughter.  Kurt finds himself watching Blaine ever more closely as his ‘aw-gee-wiz-I-just-love-a-good-time’ smile burns on.

Who even did Sebastian send him?

***

“I had a really nice time,” Kurt says warmly as they walk up fifth avenue.

“I’m not expecting to say goodbye yet,” Blaine murmurs, close to Kurt’s ear without him even knowing it.  Kurt turns to him and they stand on the sidewalk while their fellow sidewalkers part and flow around them like a river.  “Walk with me to the park?  We could sit by the pond-”

Kurt must not hide his shock well because a moment later Blaine’s laughing.

“What is it?” he teases, reaching between them to take Kurt’s hand.  “I thought we were here…?”

Kurt looks down at his hand; at Blaine’s holding it and the warmth between the two and has a war with himself right there by the street.

_What does he want from me?  Who is he?  Do I do this?  I don’t do this!_

As he has the argument, Blaine throws a wrench into the works.

“Please?”

Kurt looks up and Blaine’s mouth is sweet and calm, the corners pull gently up, and his head is bent just so and  _god_  kurt could kiss him right here on the sidewalk.  If Blaine weren’t just doing Sebastian some kind of intensely specific favor.

“I-” he tries, fighting for just one reason not to go and failing miserably.  “I don’t have any other plans, I mean, it’s Friday and I’d, I mean, I’d love the company.”

“Perfect!” Blaine exclaims, pulling Kurt closer by his arm.  ‘I knew that meeting wasn’t the only thing you needed.”

Something hangs between them then, but Kurt ignores it and lets Blaine walk him to the park, their conversation leading in and out of memories and experiences.  Blaine regales him with tales of college - adventures Kurt never would’ve dared to be involved in, having no stomach for frat life - and Kurt pulls Blaine’s interest in performance into and around himself when he talks of NAYADA and his eventual transfer to design school.

In this way the darkness falls without being noticed, and still they chatter on.

***

At midnight Kurt decides he should probably make his way home, considering his commute.

He says as much to Blaine, who just laughs.

“Stay with me, then.”

Kurt jolts a bit on the bar stool he’s sitting on.  They’ve been here an hour, idly chatting about their childhoods and what they thought they’d be when they grew up - a performer for Kurt, and a piano player for Blaine - but he hadn’t gotten  _this_  vibe, really.  Nice since the moment on the street.  Blaine has just been…boy-next-door sweet.

Kurt turns to see if he’s serious, and Blaine’s not smiling, really, but smirking, his eyes dark in the crowded room.

“Um, stay with you?” Kurt gets out, a little blurt of breath with words.  “But, I mean, we just met today and you’re doing Sebastian a favor…?”

Blaine looks surprised for just a moment - or so Kurt thinks - but then his face reasserts itself into an almost predatory look, like he might just jump on kurt right here in the bar.

Kurt’s dick informs him that he really, really wouldn’t mind.

“It’s…it’s really not a favor, Kurt.  I don’t mind taking you back to my room.  In fact,” Blaine straightens up and smiles cheekily. “It would be an honor if you would accompany me to my hotel room, Mr. Hummel.  I’m quite sure that you’ll like what I’m selling.”

Kurt laughs despite himself.

“Shut up, Christ,” Kurt replies, standing and holding Blaine’s proffered arm. “We’re not in a sales meeting anymore.”

Blaine just shrugs and leads them out.


	4. Chapter 4

They get halfway to the hotel, just walking hand in hand and ignoring the other people out and about - old men’s laughter, a young couple mid-argument, two small children that really should have been asleep hours ago - when Blaine stops them next to brick diner.

He pulls Kurt toward the wall and then backs himself onto it, making Kurt bracket him in by pulling their entwined hands up next to his own head.

“Blaine, I-” Kurt cuts out, but Blaine interrupts.

“Tell me you haven’t wanted this since we first said hello,” Blaine says, gliding his hips away from the wall and against Kurt’s own. “Tell me you don’t want my mouth on yours and I will seriously back off right now. But know that walking even to the fucking hotel blows and I would rather be blowing you. Like, honestly, fuck my mouth right here Kurt, I want it”

Kurt recoils at Blaine’s request because it’s never been quite like this with the thrumming cadence of wantwantwant under his skin - not even with Sebastian, brief as it was. But it could be the alcohol or the meeting or maybe Blaine’s just drunk himself so-

“I…we’re on the sidewalk, Blaine.” Kurt backs off, despite Blaine’s face dropping.

“Too much?” Blaine asks, biting at his lip in a way that makes Kurt think he might be insane for what he’s about to say.

“MMmm. Too much,” Kurt replies, adjusting himself a bit even in plain view. “I mean, it’s not that all of that doesn’t sound…tempting. But I have to remember what I want and what I want is to be remembered in the morning. How much did you have to drink at the bar, I wasn’t even watching.”

Blaine’s frown disappears then and Kurt thinks the way he looks may be the most honest Kurt’s seen him all night.

“Kurt Hummel, you are something else entirely,” Blaine murmurs and reaches for Kurt to come back. “Just…okay, can I have a kiss at least?”

Kurt is surprised by how softly and earnestly Blaine asks. Like…like he’s afraid Kurt will say no or like he’s not really sure if it’s even what he wants.

He takes a step forward, then two more and he’s back in Blaine’s orbit, held fast by his gravity and finding Blaine’s mouth to bank the fucking fire under his skin.

It doesnt work.

If anything, it makes him light up from the inside out and bloom rose-pink against Blaine’s hands on his cheeks while Blaine’s exceptionally skilled tongue strokes the inside of his mouth, leading them, slowing down and speeding up until Kurt’s dizzy with is and his hips cant away and back, rocking against Blaine against the cold brick.

Kurt pulls his mouth away and rests his arms on Blaine’s shoulders, gasping.

“Fuck, fuck you are such a good kisser,” Kurt says, resting his forehead against Blaine’s. “Ugh, no filter. I mean, are you drunk? Is that why you’re insisting, or-?”

“So not drunk,” Blaine replies, his hands on Kurt’s hips, kneading. “I only had the one three hours ago, then it was just coke. No rum, I mean I just-”

Kurt pushes into his space, kissing him again and just rutting against Blaine’s hip for god and creation to see as cars honk and bass beats out into the night from a club half a block down the street. Blaine moans once into his mouth and drags his hand down Kurt’s chest, backing up just the tiniest bit to judge Kurt’s black-blown eyes. 

No resistance.

He pulls his right hand down Kurt’s chest and fists his hair with the left, reaching Kurt’s cock and cupping him harshly though his thin pants. They kiss again and Blaine starts to rock his hand, roughly stroking Kurt and making him burst, quick, tiny moans into the night.

“That’s right,” Blaine says, directly into Kurt’s ear. “Want your cock, Kurt. I haven’t actually wanted-” He cuts off and Kurt pulls back, questioning.

Blaine pulls himself to the wall and slips his confidence back on, like a second skin that Kurt can actually see.

“I just really, really want to take all this shit I’ve felt all night and put it into making you feel as good as I feel when I’m around you,” Blaine says, pulling from the wall and making them walk again.

“Wow,” Kurt replies, the moment gone, the urgency smoldering back below the surface for now. “That was a line, Anderson.”

Blaine turns on his heel and walks in front of Kurt, innocence stamped across his face.

“Truth time? It really, really wasn’t.”

He keeps walking backward, almost into the hotel’s doorman, and Kurt snickers.

“You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” he asks, the barest hint of worry in the back of his mind. After all, this was a suggestion from Sebastion fucking Smythe. 

Blaine laughs as they cross the lobby to the heavy metal doors of the elevator.

“Never,” he replies amiably. “I’ll just be an incredibly fascinating story to tell your grandchildren.”

“Wait,” Kurt muses as they enter the elevator and watch the doors slide closed. “You’re saying I should tell my grandchildren that a man I had met just a few hours earlier begged to suck my cock? How old would you say is okay for that story? Is ten too young, or…?”

Kut’s eyebrow is cocked, but so are his hips and Blaine grabs onto them and pulls him forward, the tight skin of his cock brushing against-fabric-against-Kurt and making them both ache just that much more.

“Smartass,” he growls, kissing at Kurt’s jaw and languishing in the tiny gasp Kurt gives as his lips part. “They need to be at least eleven to talk about cocks.”

“I think you’ll like my ass, actually,” Kurt replies shakily, and Blaine pulls back with wide eyes as the elevator slides open on their floor.

“Fuck me,” Blaine swears, following as Kurt practically dances out the door.

“I really think I would like it the other way around,” Kurt catcalls, and Blaine’s after him.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m just going to use the bathroom,” Kurt says as soon as the door’s open to the suite.  

He hadn’t been expecting…this.

The room Blaine’s in is actually on the top floor and has three rooms - a living area, a bathroom, and a bedroom - and so he finds himself hyperventilating over the bathroom sink, marveling at his life choices.

 _Maybe he’s actually a drug dealer_ he thinks, turning the faucet to cold and running the water over his face.  _Or maybe it’s old money and he’s just no that discerning when it comes to bed mates._   This last one gives him pause in scrubbing his face when he realizes how dismissive of his own sexual allure it is.

“I,” he says, staring into the mirror. “Am fucking hot.”

“Yes, you really are,” comes a muffled reply from outside the door. “And I don’t want to wait for you anymore so get your fucking hot ass out here.”

“Oh my GOD,” Kurt yells, mortified. “Do you make it a habit of lurking outside future lovers’ doors while they are trying to have some privacy?” He can’t help but want to alternately giggle and cry because Blaine  _heard_  him and he’s a fucking  _dipshit_.  

He wipes his face and hands and actually uses the bathroom while he waits for a reply, waiting patiently for his hard dick to cooperate long enough to piss before washing his hands  _again_.

All he hears is the sound of clothes hitting the floor and Blaine’s laughter.

***

Sebastian hadn’t really been specific on the details of the arrangement with Kurt when they’d had their brief discussion.  He had sent an email with the link to Kurt and Rachel’s line - which had quite conveniently had a picture of the man Blaine was to escort for the evening-, had outlined their agreement, and had given Blaine the name to check in under at the hotel.

Blaine hadn’t found it too difficult to break the plans he had with friends for the amount of money Sebastian was offering - nearly triple his going rate - and Kurt’s good looks and obvious flare had only made the prospect of the evening all the better for Blaine.

It was meeting Kurt that was actually the problem, as he was just so much  _more_  in reality than on the computer screen.

All through dinner he had been his best well-informed-boy-next-door with the can-do attitude, but the thing is, he  _really_  believed in what Kurt and Rachel were selling.  Hell, he’d want to buy some of it when it was a little less expensive!  He played his best angle - sweet, intelligent, and just flirty enough with the women to be available to everyone in the room - and he listened as Kurt talked and just let himself have moments here and there of actually being Kurt’s date.

He found that it really wasn’t like working at all.  The more he had listened the less this client was an actual job, which, he realizes now, Kurt never really was.  He had pieced it together somewhere between the park and the hotel - Kurt doesn’t know that Blaine is being paid.

And now, quite selfishly, he knows, he just doesn’t want to tell him.

Not because he wants to be spiteful or play a joke, but because Blaine actually  _wants_  to have sex with Kurt.  He wants to breathe him in and soak him up and make him come as many times as physically possible because he’s so attracted to Kurt’s  _brain_  he can’t even think straight and he really can’t recall the last time that’s happened, so now, waiting for Kurt to come out of the bathroom, he can’t make his heart rate slow or  _anything_  really because he’s so excited.

At first Blaine had thought Kurt was playing some kind of role: relatively inexperienced but delectably gorgeous man-on-the-rise meets boy for hire, but as they had talked and  _especially_  when they had walked to the hotel and Blaine can’t wait to get his hands on Kurt; to use every shred of experience he has on pleasing Kurt as thoroughly as he can.  And oh, he can.  He hasn’t become as well paid as he is without considerable…talent.

After waiting by the door a moment too long and getting yelled at Blaine drops his pants on top of his neatly folded shirt and cardigan and pulls off his socks.

He leaves his underwear and tie on.

***

“So,” Kurt says, still fully clothed with the water still running in the pipes behind him as he flips off the bathroom light. “You decided less is more, then?”

Blaine’s smirking at him, the deep tan of his body shining in the low light.  He’s just in [black briefs](http://www.deadgoodundies.com/apparel/clever-moda-eros-latin-brief.html), if you want to call them that, which leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“Clever, huh?  Were you wearing those things the entire fucking time? Because if I had known that-”

“Mmm hmm,” Blaine replies, stalking over to Kurt and planting himself  _right_  in front of Kurt’s body. “But I couldn’t decide about the tie.  What do you think?”

Kurt eyes it, untied and dangling down over Blaine’s haired chest.  He can see the black diamonds winking from the fabric near one of Blaine’s impossibly tiny nipples and his mouth waters.

“I think you should take it off,” Kurt says, and Blaine’s smile deepens despite the quickening of his breath. “I mean, it’s a $800 tie, so…”

“Is it?”  Blaine says, looking honestly shocked. “Well, I wouldn’t want to offend…”

He cocks his head and Kurt knows he’s expecting him to pull the tie off so he reaches for it and tugs, letting the silk glide over Blaine’s shoulder and down his chest.  He even manages to catch it on Blaine’s nipple, even though it never should’ve gotten close.

Blaine bites his lip and murmurs.

“Tease.”

Pure lust, rich and deep and in the very fabric of his  _skin_  radiates from Kurt like something he could touch or hold.

They both move, Kurt’s mouth connecting with Blaine’s as Blaine’s fingers work the buttons on Kurt’s shirt and they both whine at the contact, the heat between them too much; not enough.

Kurt pulls back.  

“Rip it, rip the buttons, oh my god, I don’t care,” he says against Blaine’s mouth and Blaine does, the last three buttons popping and then bouncing merrily across the floor.

“Fuck,” Blaine curses as he pulls Kurt’s shirt down his long arms, the sleeves getting caught by the cuffs, leaving  Kurt trapped and vulnerable for a moment.  He seizes his opportunity and licks a circle around one of Kurt’s nipples and then takes the peaked flesh in his mouth, biting down and making Kurt squirm.  Kurt shies away, swearing, and tugs on his shirt until it gives way and then he’s crashing into Blaine and pushing him toward the bed.

Blaine works at Kurt’s belt, then his pants, tugging at the button and then slamming the zipper down to reach in and palm Kurt’s cock even as their mouths stay together, locked and tasting. Kurt thrusts into his hand, groaning and twist them around to get Blaine back and sitting on the bed.  Blaine thinks he’s perfect - thick and not too long, and he let’s go just long enough to pull back and tug Kurt’s pants down, stopping at his calves.

Kurt holds onto Blaine’s shoulders for balance and let’s his pants be taken off as well as his underwear.

Blaine is really, really not putting any of it up for argument, either.

“You’re going to fuck my mouth, like I asked, and you aren’t going to argue because, well, just fucking _look_  at you, Kurt, I mean goddamn.”

Kurt just stares down at Blaine slack-jawed because in front of him is this gorgeous man who basically just ordered him to  _get_  a blow job and he’s just staring up at Kurt’s cock like it’s the best fucking thing with a smile on his face.

“Who  _are_  you?” Kurt whispers as Blaine hoists himself to the left to reach into the bedside drawer.  Kurt watches as he comes back with brightly-colored condoms and Blaine just looks him in the eye and rips one of the condoms open with his teeth - cherry, if Kurt can believe his eyes - and pulls Kurt’s hips forward, letting the wrapper fall to the ground.

“The man who’s about to make you come,” Blaine says with a wink, and Kurt inhales audibly as Blaine begins to unroll the condom onto his rigid dick.

With his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

He can’t stop the noises and so he just lets himself enjoy Blaine’s mouth, sinking over him fast then slow, then fast again as his hands toy with Kurt’s Balls, his perineum, chasing and seeking Kurt’s orgasm like it’s his fucking job.

He’s leaning back on his hands, his back arched and his ass hanging just a bit off the bed. They had switched places after a while, when Kurt had needed a moment after thrusting himself balls deep into Blaine’s throat until he couldn’t take it anymore. The condom, though useful, had dulled things enough that he teetered at the edge a minute or two too long and he had wanted to sit and be sucked, to watch Blaine. 

Now he can just let himself inch closer and closer to orgasm and just see.

Blaine’s mouth and chin are wrecked; pink and slick, and he’s flushed and sweating from working Kurt over. Kurt aches looking at him, his ass clenching and unclenching as Blaine rubs his fingers down and teasing, so close, but not touching yet.

“Want-” he begins, but Blaine pushes a fingertip finally to his hole, making him groan. “Want you to fuck me, Blaine. Want it, want it…” he’s blabbering, the tension in his thighs, his balls, the base of his spine bunching and gathering. So close- SO close-

Blaine pulls off and jerks his cock, lips dripping.

“Want to wait?” he asks, all innocent and clear, but his eyes tell the truth, smoldering out and black-brown. “Want me to keep you here until I push inside you?”

There’s confidence there that Kurt’s never experienced and it thrills through him, from his lips to the aching head of his cock, being thoroughly ravished like this.

“N-” Blaine’s reaching in the drawer again, lube in his hand, and then he’s slicking his fingers and pushing, pushing, opening Kurt up. “No, ungh, fuck, no, want to come and have you fuck me.”

Blaine smirks and pushes his finger deep while Kurt concentrates on opening up, hardly caring that he hadn’t expected this. Blaine bends and sucks the head of his dick into the space between his cheek and teeth while circling his finger inside Kurt, spreading him out and he comes, sounds stuttering from his lips, quick and unexpected.

He shakes and trembles while Blaine works, his ass becoming sensitive, and Blaine pulls out long enough to tug the condom off and tie it.

Kurt lies back on the bed and waits, watching the bounce of Blaine’s ass as he walks to the bathroom in search of a feasible trash can. He lies there, coming out of the fog of his orgasm, and realizes that the blowjob he just received was, more likely than not, the best he’s ever had.

Like, ever. Even with the condom on.

As things become more and more focused, he watches Blaine return with a bathroom towel and a hand cloth, his cock jutting out lewdly. He decides to say what he’s thinking.

“So that-” he begins, as Blaine pushes him up the bed a bit and lifts Kurt’s hips to put the towel down. “Was the best head I’ve ever had. I mean, you are just…okay, so saying this aloud is way more awkward than I planned, but you are really good at giving head.”

“Why thank you, Kurt,” Blaine replies, tapping Kurt’s thighs and making them open. He returns to where he left off, easing his right pointer finger into Kurt and making him gasp. “I’m so glad I could help.” He winks and circles his finger, easing them both into the connection.

“No, but-” Kurt grits, bearing down and moaning just a little. “How-” He stops, embarrassed at what he was about to ask.

“How did I get so good?” Blaine asks, pulling his hand free just long enough to add another finger and press both pads against Kurt’s asshole, pushing, pushing until the muscles yield and he’s thick and so good. “Am I to assume you’re inferring I have sex a lot?”

Kurt tilts his head back, panting. 

“Keep- keep doing that, but, I mean,” Kurt replies, rolling his hips and letting the pleasure build, lush in his relaxed body. “I mean, I wasn’t saying you’re like a-”

“Slut?” Blaine asks, making loose circles, stretching, stretching. “Are you trying to imply I’m a hussy, Mr. Hummel?”

Kurt laughs and it’s weird, having Blaine inside him and talking like this but so, so-

“I’m not saying that, I mean, just, when people do it a lot, I mean, doesn’t it lose it’s intimacy or like,-”

Blaine stops and moves a bit up Kurt’s body, his fingers stilling. He kisses Kurt’s nose, both cheeks, his lips.

“Is this not intimate?” he asks, staring into Kurt’s eyes, and Kurt burns.

“No,” Kurt replies, brain muddled. “I mean, YES, yes, this is so, so…” He gets a bit choked up as Blaine rocks him, makes his cock think about being hard again. “So intimate.”

Blaine laughs, low and Kurt swears it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. “I don’t believe in sluts, Kurt. I love sex,” he replies, pulling his fingers from Kurt and wiping them on the hand towel before reaching for more lube. “I love knowing that I’m good at pleasing people. I love showing people how intimate it can be. It’s not about the act itself but about who you’re with, I think, and I don’t care the social stigma of it.”

He’s pulled a pillow down and tugged on Kurt’s hips to make him higher.

He’s even slicked both himself and Kurt, and now he’s slick latex pushing, pushing, the pressure hot and tight.

“Because” Blaine grunts out, pushing past Kurt’s resistance while Kurt holds onto Blaine’s ass, his whole body arched onto Blaine’s cock. “I-”

He sinks in and Kurt bites his lip, filling up, the discomfort of it hard and quick.

“Love-”

He pulls back, just a bit, and Kurt’s body gives, making him whimper.

“To fuck.”

Kurt yells out when he jerks back home, the friction of it so, so perfect

“Yes!” Kurt bites out, pulling Blaine down onto him. “Fuck, yes, fuck me, fuck me, Blaine.”

Blaine moans in response, saying nothing as his hands dig into the mattress beside them, anchoring them both and allowing them to rock freely against each other.

“Please,” Kurt chants, repeating himself over and over, and Blaine kisses him, silencing him.

Kurt lets himself be well and truly taken, his thighs aching as points of pleasure dot and paint his body like sparks over and over.

“Love this,” Blaine confesses into Kurt’s neck. “Love pleasing you.”

“Yes,” Kurt replies. “Wanna make you come. Come on, come on.”

He’s tiring, loving the way his body is slowing, spent, and Blaine tightens, stiffens, coming inside of Kurt with indiscernible sounds and then slumping over him, body heavy and used.

Kurt wants to argue it, but he just can’t.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kurt gets home he can feel every single place that Blaine touched him, tasted him, or fucked him.

It hadn’t stopped after that first time, no.  They had rested awhile, still laughing and talking, Kurt ruminating about his plans for the line if it were to be picked up - which, Blaine insisted, it would - and Blaine wishing he had a different job but really liking the money and time it afforded him.

After that Kurt had kissed him and told him it is never too late to change your mind and Blaine had crawled on top of him and made him shut up.

Kurt’s quite in awe of it, actually.

He’s in his own shower now, washing away the sweat and come from his body.  When they had woken, Blaine had been quiet and subdued, but still kind, and Kurt had wanted to get home to his own bathroom and shower.  He didn’t really feel like he could ask to shower with Blaine with the sun shining through the curtains and Blaine quietly gazing at him.

It’s a bit odd, he thinks, as the shampoo gathers at the nape of his neck where he’s rinsing and then runs down his back.  On the one hand he feels incredible. His body sated and most of his mind a calm, soft sea.  On the other he wants to know,  _what now_?  I mean, he had left the hotel room rather quickly once they had woken, and they hadn’t exchanged numbers.

Kurt could really kick himself for that, actually.

But he could always ask Sebastian.  Kurt runs his hands over his ass, his thighs.  HE think on Blaine’s laugh and his smile, on the way he talks.

He decides to call Sebastian.

***

On Saturday at 11:15am, Sebastian is just deciding to actually get out of bed when his phone registers a text.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

So, I would really like Kurt’s phone number.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

And I don’t want the money you offered, but you are so paying for that room pal, holy shit.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

And wake up, it’s gorgeous outside!

***

On Saturday at 12:45pm, Sebastian is watching a documentary on the history channel about Smith and Wesson and making notes on clients on a Google doc when his phone rings.

He smirks to himself when he picks it up and sees who’s calling.

“Well, well, well, if it’s not the tamer of wild beasts,” he drawls, flippingthe TV off and stretching.

“What?” Kurt says from his place on the table, speakerphone a bit too high.

“I’m saying Blaine is totally into you, holy shit,” Sebastian teases. “I mean, I’ve referred him to a couple of people - really nice people, okay - and he’s only ever taken me up on three of them so there’s only a small data pool, but he has never once texted me about it afterward.  I was even paying well, so…”

Silence from the other end of the phone.

“Kurt?” Sebastian asks.  It’s not like Kurt to be silent.

“Paid?” Kurt asks, and Sebastian stills as Kurt goes on. “You  _paid_  him to be my date?  Like, what?  Like, like an escort?!”

Sebastian hadn’t really thought about the idea that Kurt and Blaine wouldn’t have talked about this.

“Okay, so, before you freak out-”

And just like that, Sebastian’s phone returns to his homescreen and the call has been disconnected. 

***

On Saturday at 1:15pm, Blaine has just come back from boxing at the gym, sweaty and glad his nerves have finally settled so he can call Kurt.

It’s not like he hasn’t dated men while being an escort.  He has, but those men had always known ahead of time what he does with his free time.  It’s not like he needs the money; on the contrary he makes good money at the accounting firm.  

The first time had been quite by accident.  He had run into a friend of a friend who was looking for a little something more and Blaine, who hadn’t been interested in a relationship at the time, had joked he would blow him for fifty dollars. 

The man had agreed.

Blaine had laughed it off but then one thing had lead to another and he had done the deed.  While Blaine was washing up in the bathroom the acquaintance had left him a fifty dollar bill with a smiley face clipped to it.

Afterward Blaine had expected to feel dirty or used, but instead he felt empowered by the memory of pleasing someone else with no strings or boundaries, just a basic expectation that he could fill and feel fantastic about.  After that it had snowballed into random connections here and there, all very discreet and hush-hush.  So far it had worked quite well for him; he only took on clients when he felt up to the adventure, and he had a few that were on call if and when he just felt like an interaction.

He estimated that his encounters still numbered in the tens and not the hundreds, but he had learned a lot over the past year or so of escorting.

Sebastian had been one of the first few he had encountered, referred by a friend of a friend, and it’s Sebastian whose name shows up when his phone rings now.

“Hello,” Blaine chirps, chomping at the bit to call Kurt.  “How are you this fine day?”

He hears Sebastian take in a breath.

“Well,” Sebastian begins, sounding pained. “I have well and truly fucked up, Blaine, and I am really sorry.”

Blaine gets that horrible sinking chill down his spine.

“What?” he asks, sitting down in all his sweaty glory on his leather couch.

“So I didn’t know that you didn’t tell Kurt the arrangement-”

Blaine breathes out through his nose and then grasps the bridge of it.

“-and Kurt just hung up on me and didn’t even let me explain that you didn’t want the money and why the hell didn’t you tell him at some point, holy shit?” Sebastian finishes on a grumble.

“Why didn’t  _I_  tell him?  Why didn’t  _you_ tell him, Seb?  I mean, it took me a good four hours to realize he had no idea, but by that time…” Blaine trails off.

Sebastian chuckles.

“By that time you realized how amazing Kurt is, eh?”

Blaine groans.

“Listen,” Sebastian conceeds. “I know I fucked it up because I should’ve told both of you what was what…but honestly, I thought you’d have a nice time together.  I’m sorry.  I am.  And I’m sorry for opening my big mouth this morning, but if you two connected like it seems you did since you  _both_ contacted me this morning about the other - not even twenty-four hours later you pathetic losers - then there is obviously something there.”

Blaine nods along to Sebastian’s speech then peels himself away from the couch, wincing.

“So I guess I’ll try to call him.” Blaine ventures, heading to the kitchen cupboard for the leather oil.  Ugh.

“I mean, maybe.  He might not pick up.  The worst that can happen is that he’ll hang up, delete a message or not call, right?”

“Oh, yes, that’s not horrible at all!” Blaine replies sarcastically.  “I love those scenarios.  Thank you, Seb, for making my life so much better!”

Sebastian laughs.  

“Hey, I got you laid!”

Blaine pours the oil out onto a towel and pauses before wiping the couch.  

“Listen, pal.  You bought me.  I got  _myself_  laid.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eight messages, fifteen texts, and seven days later, Kurt is perilously close to changing his phone number.

“Well, have you even  _listened_  to any of the phone calls or read the texts?” Rachel asks, sipping foam from her cappuccino.  

Kurt uncrosses his legs and settles one underneath himself.

“No, but I really don’t need to.” Kurt grumbles, picking lint off his trousers.  “I mean, he didn’t say it.  Not one time in the whole evening, and-” He averts his eyes, and Rachel smirks. “-there was  _plenty_  of time for him to say something.  Anything!  I mean, hell, just a simple FYI would’ve been helpful.”

Rachel nods, watching Kurt as he sits with a small smile on her face, and Kurt waits for her to argue.  To agree.  Something.  For one minute then two, then even three.

But still she sits, and Kurt can actually  _feel_  her thoughts trailing over the surface of his skin like jellyfish.

“Alright!” he bursts, and Rachel even jumps, sloshing what’s left of her drink in its paper mug. “I’ll call…Sebastian.”

Rachel cocks her head.

“Don’t look at me that way, at least then I won’t get some well-oiled, perfectly coiffed, trimmed and tailored and practices answer from someone who obviously takes people for a ride.”  

Kurt bites his lip a little.  This isn’t what he had seen in Blaine - it’s not even close - but the hurt part of his heart has done a pretty good job of sewing together little narratives here and there that explained in all-too-gory-details.  The twisted story of Blaine the Call Boy and how he had gotten Kurt to lose himself in physical intimacy more than with anyone, ever.

“Really, now?” Rachel asks delicately, standing to deposit her empty cup in the trash.  “That’s not the story I heard right after it happened, Kurt.”

Kurt shakes his head and gives in.

“Fine, fine. But I  _am_  talking to Sebastian first.” he says, gathering his own bag and following her out the door of the coffee shop.  “I’ll call him when I get home.”

"As you should,” Rachel replies, turning to head back to the office. “Because you deserve something nice, Kurt, no matter what kind of misstep started it.”  

She blows him a kiss then turns,  leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

***

“So does this mean you’re talking to me again?” Sebastian asks, voice tentative and not at all as sarcastic as Kurt was expecting.

“Perhaps.  Depends on what you have to say,” Kurt muses, eyebrow raised.  

He’s sitting on the couch under a blanket Carole made him his first year in New York, his cat, Gloria, cuddled down into his lap.  It had taken ten minutes of staring at his phone to even scroll to Sebastian’s contact and press call.

“Well,” Sebastian sighs, “I’m counting myself lucky that one of you is finally talking to me.  I wasn’t trying to be an asshole.  I thought you both would have a good time and talk about the situation but I guess I was wrong.”

Kurt just makes some noise in affirmation and Sebastian continues.

“I met Blaine a little over a year ago,” he confides, “at a mixer between his company and mine-”

“Wait, you mean he actually works for that company, really majored in economics?” Kurt interjects, dumbfounded.

“Yes!” Sebastian answers, exasperated. “Do you think I would send you some career escort whose credentials don’t check out to an important business meeting?  What kind of friend would I be?”

Kurt laughs, but it’s not without bitterness.

“Why call him at  _all_  without consulting me first, though, Sebastian,” Kurt asks, honestly troubled.  “Did I seem that pathetic to you, or-”

Sebastian shushs him.

“No, no, no, Kurt,” he replies quickly. “I knew you needed someone savvy and connected enough to understand - but I thought you ALSO seemed stressed out and needed to get laid, I even said as much-”

Kurt squawks.

“You DID, don’t deny it, baby.”

Kurt has to agree, albeit begrudgingly.

“And who better than Blaine?  His secret is safe with those of us who call on him and, before you ask, yes, I have called on Blaine.”

Kurt huffs.

“But it’s not like I haven’t fucked you, either, Hummel.  And our business relationship - Blaine and I - was over a few months after I met him and we became better friends than occasional lovers.  Same as you.”

Kurt can concede to that, but-

“Why does he do it, Seb?” Kurt asks.  “I mean, he must have money working where he does.  Why does he do this?  And, I mean, does everyone know he does it?”

Sebastian laughs.

“Only a very, very few, and even then I’m sure Blaine has safeguards.  He’s a good lay-”

Kurt cringes.

“-and he definitely has it under wraps.  I’ve never heard a single piece of gossip about him and  _trust_ me, I would hear it.  As for why he does it?  He told me once it’s powerful, being so in control of his own body and someone else’s pleasure…he told me this drunk on too much scotch, so if you tell him I told you I will swear up and down you are a fucking liar.  I just think it was his way of controlling what he couldn’t when he was younger, you know?”

Kurt is quiet; taking it all in for a moment in the silence before Sebastian speaks again.

“He’s never texted me looking for the number of the guy I sent him before,” Sebastian says softly. “And he’s never been this pissed at me.”

Kurt shakes his head.

“You’re an idiot,” he says, and Sebastian chuckles loud and long.  “You could’ve just told me.”

“Ahh,” Sebastian replies. “But where would have been the fun in that?”

Kurt groans.

“Call him,” Sebastian insists. “Call him and see what he has to say.  It can’t fucking  _hurt_  at this point, right?”

Kurt picks at the arm of the couch and Gloria stretches and yawns, coarse cat tongue stretching out along with her paws until she settles again, her claws embedded in Kurt’s knee.

“Ow,” Kurt bleats, pulling on her claws until they come loose.

“Okay, maybe it can?” Sebastian replies, mystified, and Kurt laughs then, really laughs, for the first time in a week.


	9. Chapter 9

“So what are you doing tonight?”

Blaine stares at his kitchen counter; the knife and pepper he had been working with abandoned in a rush when he had realized who was calling; little white pepper seeds dashed around like confetti.

“Um, I’m making myself italian-style stuffed red peppers.  They’re my comfort food - I might even be stuffing them with extra cheese?” Blaine answers, wanting to smack himself for his bald honesty.

“Do you have enough for two?” Kurt asks.  “I can bring some cheesecake for dessert - cherries optional.”

***

The apartment Blaine lives in is neither like Kurt’s nor like the hotel they’d shared.  It’s something in the middle, and Kurt feels comfortable immediately.

Blaine lets him in he takes his coat, allowing Kurt to take a moment to let his eyes wander around the space.  

Blaine has a record player on some kind of old desk under a large window that stretches to the edge of his high ceiling, and a leather couch that looks lived-on but well kept.  The thing that draws his eye and holds it, though, is the tank on the wall by a door that seems to lead to the kitchen, if the tiled floor is any indication.  Sitting under a mural of Starry Night Over the Rhone there is a very, very large terrarium.

With a lizard in it.

Blaine turns and follows Kurt’s gaze and then smiles.

“Her name is Kaleidoscope,” he says as he walks toward the tank, obviously expecting Kurt to follow. “She’s a Jackson’s Chameleon.  I got her when I was a freshman in college, kind of as a prank on my roommate who kind of a douche about me being gay.  This way I wasn’t the only oddity in the room.”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow at Blaine and goes back to watching Kaleidoscope as she leisurely makes her way down the fake branch of a fake bush.

“I got her in, what,” Blaine muses, his eyes lifting to the ceiling as he thinks. “March of freshman year, so she’s eight, almost nine.  They told me 5-10 years when I bought her so she’s an old lady.”  

Blaine smiles at her and then motions toward the top of the cage.

“Want to hold her?” He asks, eyes bright and wide and Kurt could  _die_  he’s so earnest, but-

“Well, I’ve never been asked to hold a lizard OR held one, so I think I’ll wait just a little bit,” is what he says. He’s being honest - it’s not like he doesn’t want to touch her, but he’s still a bit nervous about the whole evening and holding Blaine’s beloved pet with the fear of dropping her because he’s an idiot doesn’t seem like the best plan.

“Well,” Blaine counters, “you should definitely try before you leave because she does great tricks.”  He turns toward the kitchen.  “After you?”

Kurt listens and soon is in Blaine’s kitchen, the proffered peppers sitting on a large serving plate as well as what looks like a salad and cut-up french baguette  in the middle of the square high top table in the middle of the room.  There are two place settings, the size of the table making it intimate, and tealights burning in half-mason jars on the counters and table. 

“Can I take that?” Blaine asks, and Kurt realizes he’s still holding the cheesecake box like a shield.  “I mean, I have a fridge, so…”

Kurt laughs.

“Excellent preplanning, Anderson,” he says, and the tension lifts just enough that he can breathe again.

Blaine chuckles, too, and takes the box from Kurt’s hands.  

“Take a seat, okay?  I’ll put this away and get us a few drinks.  Is there anything you’d particularly like?” Blaine crosses to the counter and opens the refrigerator door, moving things around a bit while Kurt gets comfortable on one of the padded bar stools. “I don’t have any wine because I actually don’t keep it around the house.  Don’t tell anyone but I’m clearly not a real adult because I don’t really like it.”

Kurt just listens, learning as much as he can before their inevitable conversation. 

“But I do have Coke, some hard cider, filtered water or milk,” he pulls his head out to look questioningly at Kurt.  “Also some cranberry juice and an actual pomegranate if you feel like some kind of fruit adventure.”

Kurt giggles at that.

“A  _fruit_  adventure, Blaine?” He puts his hand on his mouth, trying not to snort.

“Hey, I know we got to know each other a lot last weekend, but this is the real me, okay?  And if I’m going to be the host you need to know all your options.”  

Blaine waggles his eyebrows and Kurt just shakes his head.

“Oh god, I’ll just have some water with a lot of ice, please.”

Blaine obliges him, and gets himself the same, before heading to the table and settling on his own stool.  He puts down both waters before offering Kurt the salad tongs.

In this way they begin their dinner, each of them serving himself and chewing, taking a moment to savor the food.

“Okay, so these are delicious,” Kurt says after finishing the first quarter of his pepper, his salad forgotten.

“They are so easy, too,” Blaine mumbles around a mouthful of salad. “My grandma used to make them and I never wanted to try it. Then one day in high school I just gave in and now they are my absolute favorite thing if I’m ever-”

He looks at his plate guiltily, and then back at Kurt.

“-sad?” Kurt asks, voice quiet as he fiddles with the cloth napkin in his lap.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, clearing his throat and then taking a drink.  “I really am so sorry, Kurt.  I wanted to tell you, but-”

“I’m not mad, Blaine,” Kurt interrupts, and Blaine stills. “Not anymore.  I talked to Sebastian and I know what happened and that you contacted him afterward.  Mostly I just, I mean...just tell me when you figured out that I didn’t know, okay?  I’ve been wondering about that.”

Blaine takes a bite of his bread and chews, thinking.

“Well,” he begins, “when we were at the bar I wondered a couple times because at that point most men would’ve been at least a little up on me.”

Kurt cringes a little and Blaine holds his hands out.

“Hey, you asked and I want to be as honest as possible!”

Kurt motions for him to go on.

“So then when you weren’t I thought maybe it was some kind of game you were playing, like hard to get or like, me being too innocent or something so when we were walking back and I saw that brick wall - which was  _really_  clean for New York you know? - I thought I would just go for it because I had been wanting to kiss you all damn night, I mean, have you even seen yourself?”

Kurt knows he colors and he doesn’t even mean to and it’s  _so_ embarassing.

“Yes?  See?  Just like that!  And I know you’re not some innocent kid, Kurt, but damn you are fucking sexy  _and_  cute and it’s not even remotely fair so I just tried a little harder and then…”

Blaine pauses and Kurt knows what comes next.

“You freaked me out.”

Blaine nods and continues.  

“And then I kind of knew, you know, because you really were just going to back right off and you made jokes about the acting being over and the ‘job’ if you will, and so I just thought to myself ‘wow, I get to have sex with this gorgeous guy who didn’t hire me and who just wants me me right now and I want him’ and I just did not want to fuck that up because there was a connection there, Kurt, you know it.  I know you know it.”

Kurt doesn’t want to agree so readily but he knows.  He felt it then and he feels it now.

“So why not just tell me?  Why not just roll the dice?” Kurt asks, picking up his fork again and taking a bite.

“That’s what I have to apologize for,” Blaine answers plainly.  “It was completely selfish of me.  I didn’t want you to judge what I did or who I am and I didn’t want you to believe that I didn’t actually want to be there.  So...I omitted the truth.”

“Lied,” Kurt says, urging.

“Ugh, fine,” Blaine concedes.  “But I don’t feel like I was lying to you that night.  I just felt like I was giving it a chance.  But I knew it wasn’t the right choice in the morning.  I knew you needed to know but didn’t know what to say.”

“Hence the awkward staring,” Kurt deadpans before finishing his pepper.

“Hence the awkward, moon-eyed staring.  You’re pretty fucking awesome, Hummel.  What do you want from me?” Blaine asks, standing to get more water.  “How many of you do you think a man meets, hmm?”

The tiny flame of worry in the back of Kurt’s mind flares up Blaine’s compliments and becomes a small fire.

“But how do I know you aren’t bullshitting me now?” Kurt asks, laying down his fork and strengthening his shoulders.  “I’m- I mean, I won’t lie.  I want to see where this could go.  I really, really do.  But all of this...these things you are saying.  They sound like lines.  Are they lines, Blaine? Because this is your  _job_  and I-”

“This is  _not_  my job,” Blaine interrupts, returning to the table and standing beside Kurt.  Kurt turns to Blaine and opens his arms, a signal for Blaine to come closer.

He does.

He steps between Kurt’s legs and sets his forehead on Kurt’s shoulder, allowing his arms to drape around Kurt’s waist and hug.  Kurt receives him and his own arms reach up and over Blaine’s broad shoulders, connecting the loop.

“It’s...a hobby that I make money at,” he says, voice muffled by Kurt’s sweater, and Kurt begins to laugh, shaking them both.

“A  _hobby_ ,” Kurt squeaks, incredulous. “A hobby is like, knitting or model plane building, Blaine.  I mean, this is...this is…”

Blaine pulls back and looks at Kurt, his arms still locked behind Kurt’s back.

“Fulfilling?  Something I choose to do and choose who it’s with and how much it is?  How often and what aspects of it I get to keep for myself?  It’s not like I worked for a company or had a pimp or something,” Blaine says, explaining.  “This was for me.  This has always been for me and on my terms.  And it made me happy.”

Kurt nods, trying to understand.

“But if you think for one second that that I’d let someone take advantage of me, or that I will let someone think that I’m dirty or broken, you are in the wrong house,” Blaine continues.  “And I most certainly am not lying to you now, nor am I lying to you about how I feel around you.  I...I’d like to try to make this work, you and I - that’s why I texted Sebastian and why I didn’t take money for last weekend-”

Kurt takes in a breath.

“I-” he says, pulling Blaine closer. “I didn’t know that.”

“You can ask him if you don’t believe me, but it’s true.  And I wouldn’t need my  _hobby_  as much if I had, you know, a creative, funny, kind, interesting, incredible lover  _cum_  boyfriend around…”

Blaine nips at Kurt’s earlobe.

“Mmm, I see.  Always with the prepositioning,” Kurt replies, but they both know he’s done for.”

“Cheesecake?” Blaine asks and pulls back and away, all innocence and wide eyes again, and Kurt groans.

“Yes,” he concedes.  “Always cheesecake, Blaine.  Where are your priorities?”

Blaine grins impishly at him and begins to clear the table.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s not really clear who starts it.

It may have been when Kurt had pressed his cheesecake-sweet lips to Blaine’s neck as they cleaned up the kitchen or maybe when Blaine had turned and hit Kurt’s ass with the dishtowel...regardless of who started it, Kurt finds himself being stripped of his shirt and pushed into Blaine’s bathroom.

“I haven’t showered yet today,” Blaine breathes out when they break free of each other a moment.  “Would you like to join me?”

“Hmm,” Kurt replies, pressing his lips to Blaine’s again.  “Do I actually have a choice, because I seem to be in the bathroom already.”  He presses the hard length of his cock against Blaine’s thigh, and Blaine groans, letting him rut.

“Okay, well,” Blaine says, trapping Kurt against the glass shower door, “you’re here and I’m here and there’s always a choice so if you want to go and resume cleaning up the kitchen, pet my lizard, and make your way home that would be okay, too.”

He’s eyeing Kurt and trying not to laugh.

“Did you just use your pet as a euphemism?” Kurt asks, head tipped back while Blaine licks and bites at his neck.

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Blaine says into Kurt’s clavicle before bending down to mouth at a nipple.  “And I really do have a lizard, so…”

Kurt giggles, both at Blaine’s words and at the sensation of Blaine’s scruff on his chest, and then he pulls Blaine’s chin up to look him in the eyes.

“I think I’ll stay,” he whispers, his gaze landing on Blaine’s lips.

“Oh, good,” Blaine says, popping the button on Kurt’s pants free and tugging them down.  His eyes never stray from Kurt’s, though.  “I hoped you would.”

He slides down Kurt’s body, mouthing at his ribs, his belly button, his-

“Hey, hey,” Kurt says, pulling Blaine’s mouth off of his hipbone.  ‘It’s my turn first this this time.”

Blaine groans and stands up as Kurt unbuttons  _his_  pants and lets them drop.

“Let’s get in the shower.” Kurt says, pushing Blaine off and pulling off his own socks.  “Do we...okay, so last time you were safe even when you went down on me.  Do you, do you want-”

His eyes finish the sentence so that the moment can stay, and Blaine pulls off his own socks and tosses them in the corner hamper before answering.

“Well,” he replies, nudging at Kurt with his naked hip so he can open the shower door, “I’m always safe and I know I’m good.  And you…?”

Kurt clears his throat.  He knows he is; has hasn’t been with anyone in, well, an embarrassingly long time, actually, and he has had everything checked since then.

“I don’t think I need one for what I want to do to you right now,” Kurt teases, and Blaine turns from where he’s pulling towels out of a wall-mounted cube, his cock bobbing and flushed already.  “I just want to get in there with you.”

Blaine grins and plops the towels on the floor before pulling the shower door open and pushing Kurt in, directly under the warm, wet spray.  The shower’s not very big - it’s big enough for the two of them to move a little, but not so big that it feels  _roomy_.  Kurt stands under the water and just lets it run down, wetting his hair and calming the spiking arousal in his groin.  He can take his time; this needn’t be a rush - Blaine has made it clear that there will be more of this for some time to come, and if that doesn’t set his heart soaring-

Blaine slides the door closed and nudges up behind him, dry skin skip-slipping against Kurt’s own, his cock hard and wedged teasingly between Kurt’s cheeks, his chest to Kurt’s back.  Kurt into Blaine and lets the water roll over them both as Blaine brings his hands up to trace Kurt’s lips, his fingertips soft-slick with water.  Kurt just  _feels_  for a moment, Blaine’s arms around him, his body against him, the lulling heat of the shower.

“God, your mouth,” Blaine says, sliding his dick in the cleft of Kurt’s ass.

Kurt turns and Kisses him, tongue quick, as he reaches down to fist Blaine’s cock.  He swallows Blaine’s groan then slips to his knees.

“Fingers in your hair?” Blaine asks, leaning his shoulder blades against the shower wall, hips jutting out, while he adjusts the shower head away from Kurt’s face.

“Yes, please,” Kurt growls, taking Blaine’s cock in his mouth hot and quick, swallowing him down and bobbing up and back down again, setting a quick rhythm.  Blaine hits the shower wall lightly with a closed fist then acquiesces, slotting his fingers into Kurt’s hair and holding, fingertips gripping  _just_  hard enough.

Kurt glides up and down Blaine’s length, pushing the head just to the soft spot at the top of his throat then flicking his tongue back up the shaft as he draws Blaine out. Blaine mewls out into the open air and pulls Kurt’s head just a little, forcing Kurt to take his cock a little harder; deeper.

Kurt muffles a surprised groan, but takes it, his own dick pulsing to the smooth sweep of Blaine’s cock across his tongue.  He takes some of Blaine’s length into his hand and concentrates on the head, sucking and licking into Blaine’s slit; teasing at the bundle of nerves under the crown while jerking him off.

“Kurt-” Blaine warns, pulling Kurt’s head back down and uttering one single “- _fuck-"_  before coming down Kurt’s throat.

Kurt takes it then sits back on his heels, watching Blaine pant and shudder against the shower wall. He looks thoroughly spent, and Kurt’s pleased and  _thrilled_  to see Blaine so relaxed and pliable.  He stands up, grabbing for Blaine’s bar of soap and working up a lather.

“Turn around,” he commands, and Blaine opens his eyes only to smirk  and turn, presenting his ass.

“Ugh, god,” Kurt groans, “look at you, fuck.”

Blaine lifts his eyebrows over his shoulder at that, then gives his ass a little shake and Kurt wants to  _swat_  it.

“That is clearly unfair,” Kurt groans, reaching out his hands and spreading Blaine wide, marveling at the sexy slope of muscle there before beginning to slick-spread soap thoroughly over Blaine’s crease and hole.

Blaine leans back into it, muttering dirty diatribes that Kurt barely catches.

“What?” he asks, slotting his cock firmly between Blaine’s cheeks and then sliding back and groaning.

“Can’t wait to make you come,” Blaine says, this time more clearly, and Kurt moans, fucking Blaine faster, keeping his cock firmly trapped with his hands on Blaine’s ass.

Blaine pushes back and makes delicious noises Kurt wants to eat directly from his mouth, and his cock catches once or twice on the rim of Blaine’s ass, making them both curse.

Kurt pulls back, moving the spray to wash off the soap, watching it snake down Blaine's thighs, his legs, and then the drain.

Blaine watches quietly, questioning, until the soap is gone and Kurt spreads him again, not pausing a moment before licking hard and deep, tasting Blaine’s ass for the first time.

“Oh,  _fuck_  Blaine growls, bracing himself against the stall and shoving back onto Kurt’s tongue. “Yes, fuck Kurt, oh  _god_ -”

Kurt tongues him and kneads at his balls, then reaches down to fist himself, bringing himself closer, closer-

He pulls off Blaine’s ass with a gasp, reaching blindly for the soap and rubbing down the inside of Blaine’s thighs before positioning himself and blindly pushing, Blaine accommodating and squeezing, squeezing.

He fucks Blaine’s thighs, the head of his dick grazing Blaine’s balls and bumping over his perineum, teasing them both. Blaine moans into it, hard again and sliding his own hand back to grip Kurt’s ass, spurring him on.

“Yes, yes,  _yes_ ,” is all Kurt gets out before he comes, stilling against Blaine as the steam surrounds them and Blaine grips him hard, as if to never let go.

***

“So how are things?”  Sebastian asks, the fine cut of his suit a sharp contrast to the diner they’re all currently sitting in.

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand and they share a look, just as Blaine’s chicken Caesar salad arrives, as well as Kurt’s Reuben.

“Your tuna melt’ll be right out, buddy,” their server says, and Sebastian nods, taking a sip from his water.

Blaine picks up his fork and lets it sit, poised to spear a crouton.

“We’re great,” he replies, and Kurt grins.  “Kurt’s line goes live at Macy’s in a week and the move went well.”

Sebastian chuckles.

“I never thought-” he begins, but then his food is served and Kurt continues for him.

“If you had told me a year ago, Seb, that I would be engaged and have my fashion line going on sale to the masses I would’ve laughed in your face.”

Blaine lifts an eyebrow but keeps eating.

“But thank you,” Kurt finishes. “For doing what you did.  Stupidly.  For us.”

“Ah yes,” Sebastian replies, swallowing a bite of his sandwich.  “I am dumb, but not so dumb…”

Blaine kicks him under the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I would like to thank Miss Beizy for the plot bunny and ALL OF YOU who have said you like it, want more, etc. ;) THANK YOU!


End file.
